Whether its an apartment home or a single family home, millions of home owners participate in the ritual of decorating their interior in order to design the interior of the home to their specific taste. Interior decorating can consist of hanging a painting or picture on a wall or placing seasonal items in the interior of the home for particular seasons such as but not limited to Christmas.
Typically, when homeowners want to suspend an item on the wall there are several conventional available methods. One common method for suspending an item such as a painting or plate on the wall is a mechanical fastener such as but not limited to a nail. Utilizing this method the homeowner will drive the nail into the wall possibly utilizing an additional bracket in the desired location in order to releasably secure the painting or plate to the wall. This method causes damage to the wall leaving an aperture in the wall that must be cosmetically repaired upon removal of the decorative item. Additionally some interior wall materials, such as but not limited to plaster, can be damage significantly by fasteners such as nails and screws.
Another common method for suspending decorative items against an interior wall is a hook with an adhesive backing While these types of devices do not require to be journaled into the wall to which they are fastened, the adhesives utilize typically do not have a bond to the wall that allows the suspension of any decorative item that is greater than a couple of pounds. Additionally, these adhesives have shown to be sensitive to temperature and moisture and can break down over a short period of time causing the decorative item to fall from the wall. These types of devices can typically only suspend one decorative item per device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can suspend a decorative item against a wall that does not require the need to be journaled into the wall and does not utilize adhesives to be releasably secured to the wall. Additionally, the device should be configurable to suspend a plurality of decorative items on the wall.